


Colourful Christmas

by kiwi26



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cravity cameos, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi26/pseuds/kiwi26
Summary: Where Jungmo misses Minhee again in Christmas
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Colourful Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> LOL just a random drabble that I’ve procrastinated since Christmas OH GOD LMAO SORRY

Jungmo looked out of the window, and could only see a thick blanket of snow surrounding the lawn outside, with the occasional green and red-striped candy cane decoration sticking out. He sighed at the blankness of the outside world and head in, flopping onto the sofa, and flipped through the channels mindlessly, feeling lethargic from god knows what even though he just woke up.

“Ughh so boring,” he grumbled as Christmas carols after carols played. Despite the colourfully decorated Christmas themed room, with the help of his friends a few days ago, Jungmo can’t help but to feel not so festive. He looked at the hanging mistletoe near the bedroom door and reminisced the time he and Minhee had their first kiss, many years ago.

The boys —who called themselves Cravity — were simply sitting in a circle playing a game of truth or dare. It was Jungmo’s turn and he picked, “dare”, to which Minhee replied, “I dare you to kiss Wonjin under the mistletoe.”

Jungmo’s heart broke a little upon Minhee’s words, “You idiot, you’re the one I want to kiss,” he said under his breath, feeling slightly frustrated that Minhee still thought that Jungmo likes Wonjin.

Jungmo made eye contact with Wonjin, and the latter kept nodding his head and moved his eyes towards the side, Minhee’s side, vigorously. Jungmo stood up nervously, and walked towards Wonjin, until the younger brought his hand up onto his neck, showing the slicing motion, as if he’s trying to say that if Jungmo took a step closer towards him he’s dead meat. Jungmo stood still and gulped.

“It’s now or never,”

Jungmo’s eyes locked on Minhee’s. With small steps Jungmo approached Minhee, whose eyes widened and cheeks becoming redder as the distance between them closed. Sensing the situation, the other boys brought the mistletoe on top of the stunned Minhee, and held their breaths as Jungmo knelt in front of Minhee and held the younger’s hands tenderly in his. 

“Can I kiss you instead?” Jungmo could only hear his heart thumping louder as each millisecond passed waiting for Minhee’s reply. To Jungmo’s surprise, Minhee leaned forward and crashed their lips. But the warmth on Jungmo’s lips did not last more than a few milliseconds as Minhee leaned back again almost immediately, further back as he felt so flustered.

Jungmo can’t help but to giggle at the younger’s adorable moves. He cups Minhee’s face properly this time, “Now we’re under the mistletoe, so it is my obligation to kiss you,”

Oh how he missed Minhee’s soft lips on his.

The tree next to the television then reminded him of the times that he and Minhee would be exchanging presents for each other. 

Minhee shrieked when he tore open the wrapped gift and saw Jungmo’s favourite hoodie, which also happens to be Minhee’s favourite too. Even though it’s not a brand new gift, it means so much to Minhee that Jungmo is giving away his favourite hoodie. Minhee hugged the hoodie, taking in the scent as if he’s hugging the actual man.

“I know you like this hoodie, so I’m giving it to you,” 

“But you like it too, are you sure?”

“Yes Minhee, I’m very sure,”

Minhee smiled from ear to ear endearingly at his boyfriend, mouthing ‘thank you’ and then reached for the huge irregularly shaped gift that Minhee wanted to give to Jungmo.

“You got me a Maltese plushie,” Jungmo squealed at the mini Minhee in his arms. 

“Yea, so you can hug it whenever you miss me too,” Minhee choked on his words, to which Jungmo smiled grimly. Minhee didn’t mean to make the mood solemn, but tears just started to well in his eyes. Jungmo brought his thumb to caress Minhee’s soft cheeks, and wipe away the tears that are threatening to fall out, “We’re going to be fine.”

“But this is the last Christmas we’ll spend together in a long time,” Being reminded of the reality, Jungmo responded with a sigh and then wrapped his arms around the other’s torso. Basking in each other’s embrace.

Counting today, it’s been three years since Jungmo had not celebrated Christmas with Minhee. It’s been three years since the Christmas tree is barren with no gifts underneath it. It’s been three years since the home was not home anymore, but simply a dwelling where Jungmo takes a shower and sleeps at night before going back to the office. Of course, his friends sometimes visit Jungmo, utilising the underused expensive appliances around his house and prevent his dwelling from becoming fully neglected. But the moment they leave, he’s back to feeling lonely. He and Minhee always called too, but that still leaves the other side of the bed cold. 

Jungmo decided that there was no point keeping himself awake and all alone in the house, and so he decided to step out and take a walk.

After about an hour or so of walking around the neighbourhood, greeting different neighbours and strangers Merry Christmas as he walks past them, Jungmo decided to head back. 

While walking up to his doorstep, he realised an unfamiliar pair of stylish shoes placed neatly next to his pairs of shoes in the shoe shelf. 

“Hmm? Who is here?” He thought as he lists in his head all the possible people that have the keys to his house. But it wasn’t feasible for anyone to be visiting him today as he knew that all his friends had their own plans. His parents are also out of the question as he lived far away from them, and at this time it’s probably more likely that they are visiting their own relatives back there. And for his boyfriend, well he did say that he couldn’t come home for Christmas this year.

Jungmo felt more and more puzzled when he was greeted by 

“Babe?” Jungmo whispered in disbelief.

“Yes it’s me, hehe,” chuckled Minhee as Jungmo’s eyes became rounder by the second. Minhee placed a small peck on Jungmo’s gaping lips, hoping to bring his boyfriend back to reality.

“Am I dreaming?” Jungmo gave himself a pinch on his cheeks.

“No baby, you’re not. Look,”

Minhee was wearing Jungmo’s favourite hoodie that was given many years ago. 

“Oh here’s your present too!” 

To Jungmo’s confusion, Minhee placed a bow ribbon on top of his head, and stood in front of the Christmas tree, which looked suddenly bright and colourful again, amidst the bland decor and ornaments hung on the tree. Maybe it was because of Minhee’s oozing rainbows that overflowed, colouring Jungmo’s dull life once again. Jungmo’s lips curved into a soft smile as he endearingly looked at his boyfriend.

“Jungmo?” 

“Hmm?”

“It’s me, I’m the present. I’m back home,”

And Jungmo did not hesitate for another second as he grabbed Minhee’s hands and pulled him and crashed into Minhee’s lips. With Jungmo’s arms surrounding the younger waist, he guided them towards where the mistletoe was hanging, where it all started.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’ve enjoyed<3 @soft_minhee on Twitter!!


End file.
